Somewhere Tropical
by Bane the Barbarian
Summary: The Doctor and Clara find themselves in another universe and in the process meet one of the most powerful and influential person on that planet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Game of Thrones, or any of their characters. This story takes place a few weeks before the 50** **th** **anniversary episode of Doctor Who and directly after the season four finale of Game of Thrones. This is a one-shot I thought up and I decided to make it, if it gets enough positive reviews I'll make a sequel to it.**

Footsteps echo through the Tardis as the Doctor strolls towards the command console with his trusty companion Clara trailing right behind him. The Doctor reaches the console flips a switch, presses a few buttons and spins around to look Clara in the eyes.

"So Clara, where do want to go this time?" He says as he leans on the console and gives a great big smile.

"I was thinking somewhere tropical, or better yet somewhere where we can relax for a change." The Doctor looked bored at the statement and replied.

"Sounds boring but if you want a tropical place we can relax, well then a tropical vacation it is!" He exclaimed as he jumped from the console and pressed more buttons and flipped more switches. Clara gave a smile and leaned back on the railing as she waited to be transported to a tropical paradise.

The Doctor finally got the Tardis to move through time and space giving that famous sound that Tardis makes when it travels and he and Clara blasted through the cosmos. It was all going smoothly until the Tardis accidently slipped through a wormhole, not a common occurrence and something that very rarely happened to the Doctor. As the Tardis did this the interior exploded with alarms and sparks began to fly. The Doctor and Clara grabbed hold of the railing as the Tardis went haywire.

"What's happening!?" Clara yelled in confusion and fear. The Doctor examined the console and the readings then responded

"I think we just entered a wormhole!" the Doctor yelled over the loud sounds all around them. Clara looked scared and questioned

"Is that bad?" the Doctor looked at her and replied

"I have no idea! But if we survive this then we'll find out!" Clara whimpered and hoped to God that they survive this. The Tardis then made that sound it makes when it lands. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other and the Doctor smiled and said

"Well I guess we made it." The Tardis stopped making noise and the sparks cease to fly and the alarm stopped ringing, the Tardis was shutdown. Clara stood up slowly and asked

"So what exactly is a wormhole?" The Doctor hopped to his feet and explained

"Well a wormhole is like a tunnel in space. You go through it and you end up somewhere else in space and time… and sometimes you end up in a completely different universe. Which explains why the Tardis shut down, it needs time to recalibrate and reboot." Clara held her stomach as she sat down to take in what the Doctor had just said.

The Doctor then opened the door slowly and poked his head outside to see where they are. He popped his head back in and said

"The air seems breathable and we appear to be in the middle of a desert with many mountains. Do you what this means?" he said in a stern voice. Clara looked nervous and asked

"What does it mean?" the Doctor smiled and exclaimed

"We get to wear tunics! It's been so long since I wore a tunic." Clara gave a nervous chuckle and rose from her sitting position. The Doctor noticed her nervousness and asked

"Why so worried?" he said as he opened a chest and started rifling through it. Clara gulped some air and replied

"I'm not worried, I'm just a little taken a back that we may be within a different universe." The Doctor scoffed and replied ever so carelessly

"It's all right Clara, all we got to do is wait for the Tardis to finish rebooting and we can go back in space and go through the wormhole that got us here, easy-peasy. Until then we should explore and see what's out there." Clara seemed less nervous and started to relax. She finally noticed the Doctor rummaging through a large chest and asked

"What are you looking for?" The Doctor then replied

"I told you before we need tunics, robes and at least a three day supply of water." The Doctor kept on looking until he exclaimed

"Yes! I finally found them! Which do prefer, the blue the tunic or the brown?" Clara examined the two tunics and replied

"I'll take the blue one." After they finished getting dressed in their desert gear, they both hopped out of the Tardis and onto the rocky ground. They then began to walk through the mountainous desert for a minute or two until they saw a city in the distance. A great pyramid was the first thing the duo noticed. Clara looked amazed at the masterful piece of architecture and the Doctor said

"That place looks fun; we better get a move on." Clara smiled at his optimism and followed him as he headed in that direction. After a few minutes of walking an ear-piercing roar filled the sky as a large shadow flew overhead and Clara exclaimed

"What was that?" The Doctor looked at the sky, pointed and said with a big smile

"That, my dear Clara is a dragon!" The dragon was adorned in shiny black scales, had a red frill going down it's spine and looked somewhat amphibious. The Doctor laughed and tried to follow it, but it sped away and flew over a mountain. Clara looked baffled and asked

"How is that possible? Dragons don't exist." The Doctor chuckled and replied

"Didn't I tell you before? We're in a different universe, and this universe has dragons!" Clara couldn't help but laugh at his overwhelming sense of confidence and two kept walking to the city. As they walked, Clara asked

"Do you think there are more of them?" The Doctor examined the sky and replied

"I really, really hope so. I wonder if dragons are common on this world, if they are then I am definitely keeping one, no matter what you say." Clara smiled at his ridiculous decree and kept on following him.

The duo finally reached the gates of the city but they were stopped by four soldiers dressed in black, wielding spears and shields. The soldiers began speaking in a foreign language that left a baffled expression on the Doctor's face. The soldiers then began to grow angry with him began to yell. The Doctor then started to speak to try and calm them down

"Hello, my name is the Doctor and this is my faithful companion Clara Oswald. We seek to speak to someone who speaks English." The soldiers looked confused and whispered amongst each other. The Doctor scoffed and said to himself

"If only the Tardis' translator was online." The Doctor then cleared his throat pointed at the gate and asked slowly

"Is it all right if we enter the city?" The soldiers noticed the pointing and figured out that he wanted to go in the city. They let him and Clara pass and the Doctor then said to Clara

"Well that was easy." Clara chuckled and questioned

"What part of that was easy?" The Doctor rubbed his neck and answered

"Well the walking part was easy." The two finally passed the gates and they were immersed in a crowd of people wearing tunics and robes all talking in foreign languages. The Doctor looked around in excitement and asked

"So Clara, what do you want see in this strange but enticing city?" Clara examined her surroundings and replied

"Let's go to that pyramid we saw."

"Sounds good to me." The two then began to walk their way up to the monolithic pyramid. Once they arrived they were met by a long line of people waiting to see someone or something. The Doctor then questioned

"What's with the long line?" Clara stood on the tip of her toes and tried to look over the line and replied

"Maybe they're waiting to see someone." The Doctor pondered this and replied

"We should too then, and hopefully we can meet someone who speaks English." After about three hours of waiting they finally saw who everyone was waiting for, a young woman with fair skin and very light hair dressed in a blue silk dress sitting on a throne. She was flanked by an older gentleman wearing dark clothes and a long sword on his belt and a dark skinned woman with curly hair that wore a white dress with a blue shawl. In front and behind the trio stood four soldiers dressed in black similar to the ones they met at the gate.

The Doctor and Clara where three people away from being seen and he said

"Well I assume she is the queen of this fine establishment. And from what I can tell, the old man is a bodyguard and the other woman is a translator." Clara looked at the trio and responded

"Well at least she speaks English, now we can finally get some answers around here."

"Let me do the talking, I'm very good with dealing with women of power." Clara rolled her eyes and replied

"Oh I'm sure you are."

"It's true!" Before he could say anymore they were called to speak with the queen. The Doctor and Clara both bowed in front of her and the Doctor finally spoke

"Hello your majesty, my name is the Doctor and this is my companion Clara Oswald. We are weary travelers and seek to have some questions answered." The woman on the throne looked intrigued and questioned

"What sort of questions?"

"Where do I start? Well first off, where are we?" The woman on the throne chuckled and replied

"You are in the great city of Meereen."

"Aw Meereen, what a brilliant name for a city, second question, who are you?" The woman looked shocked that someone didn't know who she was, she then answered him

"I am Daenerys of the House Targaryen." The translator then added

"The First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons."

The Doctor looked impressed and once again asked Daenerys a question

"That's a lot of titles my lady, now for my third and final question. Where did that big black dragon come from and where can I get one?" Daenerys looked stunned as the silly man who said he saw a black dragon. Daenerys then questioned

"Where did you see my dragon?"

"Last I saw him he was near my ship. What do you mean when you say it's your dragon? You said you were the mother of dragons but what does that mean?"

"He is my dragon; I watched and raised him since he was small, I birthed him through fire." The Doctor looked amazed and questioned

"That's amazing, are there any more?" Daenerys ignored his question and asked

"Where did you last see him?"

"He was flying near my ship last time I saw him."

"Can you take me there?" The Doctor smiled and answered

"Of course I can." Daenerys then gave a signal to her guards and the line of people behind the Doctor and Clara were cleared out of the room. Daenerys then said

"How far is your ship?"

"About a four hour walk from here." Daenerys smiled and said

"Lead the way." The young queen gathered her men and associates and followed the Doctor and Clara to the gate where Daenerys gave everyone a horse to ride on.

After riding for about an hour Daenerys questioned

"Didn't you say you saw him fly near you're ship?"

"Yes that's what I said." Daenerys looked confused and said

"We're going in the direction of the desert; the water is the other direction." The Doctor smiled and explained

"Daenerys, my ship doesn't need water." Daenerys looked confused and questioned

"How is that possible? All ships need water to sail on."

"My ship sails on the wind Daenerys."

"That doesn't make any sense, and you can call me 'Dany'." The Doctor smiled and said

"It's true, ask Clara if you want." Clara then interjected

"No need to ask, it is true." Dany looked surprised and asked the Doctor

"Where are you two from?" The Doctor then said

"Well, I'm from Gallifrey and Clara is from England." Dany looked intrigued and questioned

"Where is Gallifrey and England?" The Doctor then explained

"They're on other planets. You see I'm not human, Clara is though." Dany didn't believe him and responded

"Oh stop playing games with me."

"I'm not I swear!" He exclaimed with a smile. He then said

"Give me your hand and I'll prove it." The queen was hesitant at first but she rode closer even though her instinct told her not to. Once her horse was close to his she gave him her hand. Her bodyguards were ready to draw their weapons if he did anything that could endanger her. The Doctor put her hand on his chest and let her feel both of his heart beats. Dany looked amazed and exclaimed

"You have two hearts?" The Doctor smiled and said

"That's right, like I said I'm not human." Dany was enthralled by his mysteriousness and asked

"If you're not human, then what are you?" The Doctor looked to the sky and explained

"I'm a Time Lord, a very ancient and technologically advanced race of people. Not to brag." Dany then questioned

"Why don't you travel with other Time Lords?" The Doctor hesitated for a moment and then explained

"They all died in a war that ended two races, the war was known as the 'The Last Great Time War', a war that almost ended existence as we know it." Dany was silent as she saw the pain in his eyes and they stopped talking. They rode through the desert for another hour before the queen asked

"Where's your ship Doctor?" The Doctor scanned the horizon and saw a big blue box in the distance and he exclaimed

"Found it!" He then made his horse gallop to the Tardis. Dany and the rest followed him to the big blue box. Once they were all there Dany looked irritated and questioned

"I thought you said that you had a ship that could sail on the wind! This is just a big blue box!" The Doctor looked offended and explained

"It's bigger on the inside and it _can_ sail on the wind. Come on I'll show you." Dany's bodyguard who was revealed to be Ser Barristan Selmy then exclaimed

"My queen this man is mad, he is obviously trying to trick you." The Doctor looked offended and wanted to prove him wrong and said

"Ser Barristan you can look as well." Barristan looked irritated as he got off his horse and joined his queen. The translator who was revealed to be Missandei, asked

"Can I see as well?" The Doctor smiled and answered

"OF course you can." The Doctor waited for everyone to be ready and he finally opened the door, which revealed the large inside of the Tardis. Dany, Missandei and Ser Barristan all looked amazed as they entered the big blue box, even the unsullied that were following them looked fascinated. The Doctor then said with a smug face

"I told you so." The Doctor then escorted everyone out of the Tardis and said

"Like I said it's bigger on the inside, and back to your dragon, I saw him fly right above me right around this location and go past that mountain." Dany was still shocked from seeing the inside of the Tardis, but she snapped out of it and asked

"Your ship, is it magic?" she gave a concerned face and Selmy reached for his sword, the Doctor saw this and quickly explained

"It's not magic, it's science!" Dany still looked suspicious and asked

"What is that?"

"It's hard to explain, the best way I can explain it is that science is the study of the universe and how it works, so once one knows how the universe works he could manipulate it to his or her advantage, in my case the ship is bigger on the inside." Dany still was suspicious but she asked

"Your ship can sail on the wind right? Why not just sail over the mountain?" The Doctor then explained

"Well my ship is still repairing herself and who knows how long that might take." Dany looked disappointed and then said

"Well it's getting dark; we better get back to Meereen."

"Before we go, can you tell your men to put my ship on a wagon and have it brought to Meereen?" Dany smiled and said

"Of course I can." She then gave orders to her men who were called the unsullied and the men rushed back to Meereen to get a wagon.

Back at Meereen, the Doctor and Clara were given new clothes and each got their own room to stay in. The Doctor was playing with his sonic screwdriver while in his room and Clara was reading a book that was written in English in her room.

Clara finished reading the book and stopped by the Doctor's room. She opened the door to find the Doctor scanning a book that was written in a mysterious language with his sonic screwdriver he then looked up, jumped from his chair and said

"Like the new clothes?" The Doctor was wearing a deep red shirt with brown pants and a loose fitting brown vest that were provided by Dany. Clara smiled and said

"Do you like mine?" She questioned as she flaunted her silk-smooth green dress that had gold trimmings, which was also provided by Dany. The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver in a pocket that was on the inside cover of his new vest and said

"This universe isn't so bad, there are dragons, vast landscapes and very soft clothes, I think I might keep this shirt." Clara smiled and replied

"This place is pretty great actually, it's not as tropical as I would've wanted but we are royal guests to a queen so I can't complain."

"Yeah I know; there's something about this place that just feels like home." Clara eyed him and said

"Maybe it's the queen that makes you feel at home?" The Doctor didn't look amused and said

"What are you talking about? She's just a friend, a friend that I just met." Clara smiled at the Doctor's embarrassment and responded

"Oh please, the whole 'Feel my chest I have two hearts' thing. You like her and you know it." The Doctor then became frustrated and said

"All right get out of my room. I have stuff to sonic and examine" He then began to escort her out of the room and Clara said

"Aw is someone getting embarrassed?" The Doctor gave a fake laugh and closed the door. A few minutes later they were given a tray of food that had lamb, rice, a mix of vegetables and a glass of wine so they can eat in their room, they were supposed to eat at the grand dining room with the queen and her subjects but Selmy advised against it.

Around midnight there was a knock on the Doctor's door, he rushed from his bed to answer it and it was Missandei. The Doctor then said

"Hello Missandei, what brings you by my place tonight?" She smiled and replied

"The queen requested your presence at her bedchamber." The Doctor looked surprised but he responded "Lead the way."

 **Well that's it for this one-shot; I hope you guys and girls liked it and if you did feel free to leave a review. Like I said before if this gets enough positive feedback I'll make a sequel.**


End file.
